


just the two of us, we can make it if we try

by vvhorecore



Category: One Piece
Genre: hhooughghhh tthey r just little boys, kidd n killer fight for money bc what else would they do, young pirates in dangerous places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhorecore/pseuds/vvhorecore
Summary: Maybe it was one night in their makeshift boat, Killer resetting Kidd's freshly broken nose, Kidd clutching on to a small sack of coins for dear life.Maybe that's when Killer had the thought.-a short thing with some of my thoughts on Kidd and Killer's past!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	just the two of us, we can make it if we try

Killer didn't know exactly when he realized that he and Kidd were fucked up. Even though it had never really been a question, there had to be some point when he had come across the thought that the two kids were, extremely, fucked up.

Maybe it was one night in their makeshift boat, Killer resetting Kidd's freshly broken nose, Kidd clutching on to a small sack of coins for dear life.

Maybe that's when Killer had the thought.

The two boys had surrounded themselves with lowlifes and scoundrels, wannabe pirates and back alley scum, men who had nowhere else to go but hell, the kind of cunts who'd pay what little money they had to see a 12 year old boy get the living shit beat out of him, or pay him to return the favor.

The fights were dirty, there were no rules, no boundaries, and fuck, they didn't even pay well. you got any money the onlookers threw at you as long as you could pick it up when the fight was over. Tonight the two had gotten about 2000 berry, more than one death threat, a few black eyes, and a broken nose, overall not too bad.

They left the island only a few days after arriving. there wasn't anything particularly exciting going on there, and the men running the fights were especially brutal. After they saw what 12 year old Kidd could do, he was the only one they wanted to see fight, apparently a 16 year old wasn't entertaining enough to watch. The duo had really left the island right after they had been threatened off shore, it seemed that the men running things didn't like it when the two boys cheated to the same extent they did. The most well meaning of the group had told them to haul ass out'a there or the others would show 'em what "real pain" was. Killer was not about to find out what exactly that entailed, and sprinted back to their boat with a cursing Kidd thrown over his shoulder, a sack of coins they had collected that night clutched in the redheads bruised shaking fist.

So the boys were off again, drifting on the open ocean, Kidd's sleeping frame curled up on Killer's lap as he looked up to the sky, nothing but the stars and the moon watched over them these days. Killer glanced down to the floor of the boat, the food they had was sparse, a few old apples and a stale loaf of bread tucked into a burlap sack, not even enough food for one person, nonetheless two growing boys. They had enough money to get any supplies they needed, but they had left the last island in a rush, and Killer wasn't about to risk going back. What they had was fine, they'd get through it alright, they'd come across a new island with new people and new fights, they always did.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> SECOND ONE LETS GO!!
> 
> I've got a lot more on my idea for their past and I'm planning on making it into a more fully fledged thing soon, but here's a little sneak peek i guess!
> 
> also happy birthday Kidd pt. 2!!
> 
> ALSO UPDATE  
> pls check out the AMAZING art my friend Ace made for the fic look look
> 
> https://twitter.com/lem0nboye/status/1348535363200024578?s=19


End file.
